You'll Never Know You'll Be With
Dipper x Pacifica Dipper is just in a tree thinking of how his relationship with his love interests. He's been through a lot this summer, wanting to meet the author of the Journals, going through adventures with his twin sister Mabel, his Grunkle Stan and Soos and of course, his crush, Wendy. Dipper's been in love with Wendy for a long while since he came to Gravity Falls. He remembers how gently she let him down being aware of his crush on her, and how she values their close friendship. Dipper was grateful she was so kind to him, but he still can't get over her, that is until his camp trip with Stan, Mabel, Soos, Mabel's friends Candy and Grenda. He had help from Grunkle Stan with his "experience" with women, and asks every girl he met to go out, and when he was with Candy, the girls came back. Dipper was uncertain of how it backfired on him, and hurt Candy, but when Dipper, Mabel, Candy and Grenda saved Stan from the spider-lady Darlene, Dipper apologized to Candy, and she forgave him. So since Wendy and Candy were crossed off his love interest status, and also he forgot one more, Pacifica. Pacifica Northwest, the girl who once was picked on Mabel and occasionally him. He really hated her of how she uses the insecurities of her victims and turns it against them, but luckily Dipper came through for his sister. After the golf incident, he saw Pacifica and Mabel are friends but he still wasn't convinced and still believe she, in his own words, was the worst. That is until he realized when he was helping getting of the ghost in the mansion that Pacifica wasn't bad after all, that she was controlled by her parents, her father Preston Northwest, in particular. He hated the lower towns folks but his daughter rebel against him, letting in the townsfolk in. He remember fondly of the good times during and after they got rid of the ghost, how he and Pacifica bonded. Dipper hated how poor Pacifica had a bad childhood thanks to her parents. He remember those exact words her saying. Pacifica (tearfully to Dipper): You were right about me, I am a link the world's worst chain! Dipper: Pacifica, I'm sorry for what I said, but just because Preston and Priscilla are your parents doesn't mean you have to act like them. Pacifica sunked to his words carefully and immediately smiled, he saw her face action and smiled while comforting her. Dipper: It's not too late. After that Pacifica let in the townsfolk and after all the people in the mansion except Pacifica's parents and the butler. Dipper enjoyed the rest of the evening with her and bonded. He smiled of how it would be if he was with Pacifica since she has changed when he felt some tension on the strong limb he was sitting on. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was Pacifica. Dipper: Pacifica, what are you doing? Pacifica: I wanted to talk you. Dipper: You do, really? Pacifica: Yeah, I asked your sister and her friend with the red hair and green shirt where you were. Mind helping me up? Dipper: Sure thing! Dipper helped Pacifica climb onto the tree limb. Dipper: So, how are you? Pacifica (nervous): Oh, good, and even more since you and Mabel came into Gravity Falls. Dipper: Really? Pacifica: Yeah, I've been thinking of you a lot lately. Hope that didn't sound too dumb. Dipper: What no! Pacifica (relieved): Oh Good! They have been in awkward silence for a few mintues until Pacifica confidentially start her saying. Pacifica: Dipper... Dipper: Yeah? Pacifica: I just wanna say...I'm sorry. Dipper: Sorry? Pacifica: For all of the mean things I said and did to you and Mabel. I know when we first met, I came off as some kind of queen bee who always stung her victims where it hurt, acting condescending and critical, and I didn't know any better back then. I always felt like I had to be the best at everything and gloat about it. But that's just wrong. Ever since you allowed me to see the truth about my family, I wanted to set things right and start it anew. You were an inspiration. My parents had lied to me, and after all these years, I have decided to free myself from the past. Dipper: Pacifica... Pacifica: And you turning to wood was probably the most horrifying thing I ever saw. I knew I had to do the right thing. And it felt right. Now, I feel so much better than I used to be. Dipper: You really mean it? Pacifica: I do. I have to say...thanks to you and Mabel, this was probably the best summer I ever had. Sure, I'll have to listen to my parents, but they'll also have to listen to me. Because I'm gonna change how the Northwests were starting with helping you out with the secrets of Gravity Falls. Dipper: I...I don't know what to say. You really have changed since then. And I'm happy that I went to your party. Pacifica: You may be a bit of a dweeb, but I wouldn't have you any other way. Dipper: Thanks, Pacifica. Do you think we'll ever find the author of the journal? Pacifica: I'm sure of it. The summer's not over yet and I'm not gonna just sit back and let this town suffer anymore. Because...I'm happy you and Mabel came to visit. And if you can...will you stay? Dipper: I'll find a way, when I do, I'll sure to list think of you first along with my friends here! Will you go out with me? Pacifica: Well, yeah, I've been thinking of my feelings for you, and I really like you like you a lot. Dipper: I like you like you a lot. They hugged and then Pacifica kissed on the cheek and they stayed until they saw the milky way in the sky. It was a beautiful thing they saw and Dipper and Pacifica started dating, whether long-distance or close around. Dipper showed Pacifica as his girlfriend to his friends and family, and they were pretty happy for him, especially Mabel! Mabel: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, bro-bro! You finally got a girlfriend! Soos: Nice one dude! Grunkle Stan: Way to champ, proud of you Wendy: Way to go the deep end, Romeo! Dipper: Thanks! Pacifica giggled as she saw her boyfriend blush. And Pacifica stayed with the Mystery Gang for a long while. THE END Category:Fan-Fiction